For many folks, relaxing on sectional couches with ottomans, couches and reclining chairs is a daily activity. Relaxation is often accompanied by the enjoyment of a beverage, snack or meal. Couches and reclining chairs, however, do not typically provide a place to securely place a beverage and/or snack that is easily accessible from a multitude of locations or positions on the furniture. For example, end tables or a coffee table positioned along side a sectional couch with an ottoman may be difficult to access and, in many cases, are non-functional for the intended purpose if one is positioned too far away from the access point. Moreover, many households do not even use a coffee table in their living rooms because of the significant amount of space they consume. Thus, households are left with a limited capability for providing a convenient, user friendly, and secure location to place beverage and snacks while lounging on, for example, sectionals with ottomans, couches or reclining chairs. Thus, current furniture arrangements may create an inconvenience for something that should be simple and practical—the ability to comfortably enjoy a drink and snack while making use of the comforts of a piece of furniture.
Each year, millions of pillows are sold across America for decorating and providing comfort for ones head while lying down. Pillows are typically incorporated into living room designs for many purposes, such as, enhancing the appearance of the room by complimenting the design of the furniture. Since they are readily available and can easily blend in with the décor of a room without being an eye sore, it is desirable to incorporate a food surface with integral beverage holder into a pillow that can effortlessly switch between the functions of a comfortable pillow and a food/beverage holder. It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.